The Power Of Love
by Docholiday024
Summary: This is a story, showing how love will win in the end. Leave Capeside at 17 Joey Potter had to do it. She had to get away from Dawson, so he could fullfill his dreams. Why you ask. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Power Of Love**

**Written by: Mike Cobb**

Dawson was sitting at his desk waiting on the next audition to come in. He couldn't believe it, out of 100 girls none had what he was looking for. Maybe he was being to picky, maybe he just wanted a girl to be like Joey.

Joey Potter, His soul-mate who had left town when she was seventeen, leaving only a note saying that she loved him and she had to get away. How she was finding it impossible to stay in Capeside.

She had just packed up and left, taking along everything she owned, including Dawson's heart. Not telling anyone where she had gone too, not even Bessie. Now, thirteen years later, after it seemed as if he had turned the world upside-down looking, Dawson still hadn't found her. He had become a successful director. With two Acadamy Awards for best picuter and one Golden Globe Award. All was well in his life with the exception of Joey Potter.

As the new girl, Sara Anderson, walked in Dawson set up this girl could be the one. She walked like her, carried herself like her. If he didn't know any better Dawson would swear this was Joey.

"Hello Sara i am Dawson Leery, and this is my movie You are adutioning for."

"Hello Mr. Leery, I know and I am excited to get this oppertunity. I think it would be awsome to get to work with you."

Oh yes, this is the girl, this is the one i have been waiting for as long as she can act.

"Please call me Dawson. So tell me a little about yourself, Sara. What do you like and dislike about the movies?"

"Ok Mr, lee-- ah Dawson. Well i am 13 years old, I live with my mom and twin brother Mitch in Minnesota. I have been in several commercials and a couple of movies, but i have never had a speaking role in a movie. I want so badly to be a good actress, for my mom's sake."

"Oh why is that? Is there something wrong with your mom?" Dawson asked.

"Oh no, not really, she has just given up so much for me and my brother is all."

"Oh i see. Tell me about it, if you want to."

"Well she had us when she was just seventeen. She left her home town and the boy she loved because if she had stayed it would have ruined his life." Sara tells him

"So she has raised the two of you on her own?" Dawson asks

"Oh yes, and I so love her for it, but I know it has been kinda hard on her. She started taking night school when we turned three, and now has a degree in english. She is the supervising editor at our local newpaper now. Times are good now, but things were tight when we were young. We didn't always have everything the other kids did, but it was ok because we had eachother. Mom always said if our dad could have seen us and the way we bonded together, when we didn't have alot, he would have been so proud of us." Sara says.

"I'm sure he would have, as well as you three should be proud of yourselves. So you don't know who your dad is, or where he is?" Dawson asks

"No, mom only tells us that maybe one day we will get to meet him. She still talks about him from time to time. She tells us how much they loved each other, and how much he would enjoy knowing us. We found an old photo of a man we think might be him, but we never asked mom cause we just kinda like to day-dream that he is our father. When she talks about him, we feel sorry for her because you can see it in her eyes that she still loves him. She called him her soul-mate." Sara says

"You know i lost my soul-mate at the same age. She decided she had to leave our small town. I have searched for her for thirteen years, but have never found her. I am sure that one day you will get to know your dad and it will be great. Lets say you read a couple of lines for me ok."

"Ok Dawson, what would you like for me to read." Sara asks

Oh yeah this is her she even has that quirky little crooked smile of Joey's. "What do you say me and you do a scene together?" He asks

"Oh sure Dawson i would love to." She responds

Dawson has her work through a scene with him. Giving her directions on how to play it out and how to react. She picks them up quickly and he knows he has his girl.

"So Sara, how would you like to play the lead in my next movie?" Dawson asks her

"Oh Mr. Leery. I mean Dawson i would love to!" Sara almost screams in excitment.

"Tell me is your brother as good as you are?"

"He is better. It makes me mad how he can do things better than me. Mom says he takes after our father in that. She let slip once that he was talented in the movie industry. That is why me and my brother wanted to get into movies." Sara informs him.

"Well then I think i have found two of my cast members, is your mother here with you today?" Dawson asks.

"Yes she is waiting in the lobby, with my brother."

"Ok hang on would you. Tina would you please send in Mitch and his mom."

"Right away Mr. Leery." Tina says.

Joey is sitting in the lobby with her and Dawson's son Mitch, Sara his twin sister is in the office with Dawson thier dad. She is nervous, if Dawson gives Sara or Matt a part she will have to see him. How is she going to explain this, Once he sees her he will know who she is. 'I should have told them no on this movie.' She thinks to herself. Once he knows it is me i am sure he will figure out the rest and who these kids are. Will he be mad, hurt, or will he be happy? Will he reject them because she left all those years ago, or will he imbrase them as his own?

She is inturupted by Hearing Dawson's voice over the intercom asking for her and Mitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawson is talking with Sara when Joey and Mitch walk in, so doesn't notice right away. As he is looking over the contracts he asks them to sit down not looking up.

"Thank you." Both Joey and Mitch say.

At the sound of her voice Dawson's heart skips a beat. That voice I know that voice can it be. He is scared to look up. Could that be the voice of the woman he has been looking for since Capeside. He slowly raises his head and looks a very nervous Joey Potter in the eyes.

"Well if it isn't Joey Potter." He says

"Anderson now."She corrects him.

"Now I know why I couldn't find you, you got married or changed your name." He says a little dejected.

"I changed my name, so you couldn't find me Dawson. I had to let you go off and lead you life, if I had stayed it might have ruined your chances at doing what you have done so far." She tell him.

Dawson's face takens on a new understanding. His eyes lite up with excitment and anger. " So Dose that mean what i think it means?" He asks with anger dripping from his lips.

Sara and Mitch have been watching and listening to the conversation. It hits them at the same time.

"You're our father aren't you. He is isn't he mom."

"Yes Joey Anderson, tell us am I the father?" Dawson asks with hope and anger.

Joey can't make eye contact with any of them. She keeps her eyes down cast as she barely wispers. "Yes , Dawson you are."

"So when you left me, your family and Capeside, it was because of them? You thought you were saving me and my life by leaving? What you don't realize is that you also took away thriteen years from us. How could you walk away like that?"

"Dawson, you have to understand. I knew that if I stayed you wouldn't have done the things you have. You would have stayed in Capeside, I know you Dawson. It would have been sweet, but in the end you would have resented having to stay with us. I wanted You to know your kids, I did. I wanted them to know you too. I would tell them little things about you, never revealing who you really where. I wanted them to get to know you I did. That is why i agreed to allow them to come here. I wanted to call you and prepare you, but i didn't know how. Dawson Leery, I know it is a little late but, I want you to meet your children, this is Sara Lillian Anderson your daughter, and her twin brother Mitchell Allen Anderson." She says with tears running down her face. " Sara , Mitch this is your father Dawson Leery."

" He really is our father?" They both ask.

"Yes sweethearts he is." Joey tells them.

" Well Sara, Mitch, it seems we have alot more in common than it first seemed." Dawson tells them still with anger in his voice. He can't believe that she has done this to him now. Why not earlier, why wait till they were this old. What was he suppose to do now? He couldn't just all of a sudden step into thier lives, like he was really thier father. Sure they shared his blood but they weren't his kids not really. That was how he decided to play it.

"Under the circumstances i think i need to find a couple more actors for my movie. It was nice of you coming in, and nice to meet you. I shall be in touch." He tells them.

Sara and Mitch are shocked and terified all at once. How can he act this way? Joey knows what Dawson is doing, she can still read him. Maybe not as well as she use to but enough. "Ok Dawson, you have our number please feel free to call any time." She gets up too leave, as the kids follow suit. They both have a decidedly hallow look on there face, a fact that niether Dawson or Joey misses. He knows he has to allow them to go back to the life they had he can't waver on this.

As they are about to leave Sara turns back to him and asks.

"Dawson-- um-- do you think--maybe i could--um-- have a hug?"


	3. Chapter 3

He stands up knowing he has to at least give her this much." Sure Sara come here."

She walks slowly over to him and he opens his arms to her. She has dreamed of this day all of her young life. It was happening now, just not the way she had hoped. At least she would know what it was like to be in her dad's arms. The moment they embraced Dawson was lost. This young woman in his arms was his and Joey's daughter. How could he turn her away, how could he trun thier son away. In that moment he knew, he couldn't. He looks at Mitch and holds out his hand for him to join them. Mitch waste no time, he runs into his fathers arms with a huge smile on his face.

Joey is watching with tears in her eyes. She knows that the hug sealed the deal, her kids were going to know thier father. She could see the look in Dawson's eye, he would never turn his back on his kids.

He slowly bends his head down and plants a kiss on each kids head. " Oh Joey I don't want to miss another moment of thier lives I thought the best thing was to allow them to go back to what they knew, but I can't." He says with tears in his eyes

"Dawson, you don't have too it is up too you. It is now your choice. You deserve the right to know them as they deserve the right to know you. I am sorry for what you have missed, but I do have it all on tape, I know it isn't the same, but it is there if you want to see it."

"Of course I want to see them, I have missed so much. I never want to miss anything again. I am sorry for how i acted. Can you guys forgive me?" He says to Sara and Mitch but including Joey in it with a look.

Mitch and Sara both say yes, as Joey nods her head letting him know how she feels. Dawson can see the tears in her eyes. He realizes this is what she has truly dreamed about for all these years. Maybe he was being to hard on her, she only did what she thought was best. Can he really fault her for that, Maybe a little, but he was going to have to put it behind him for the sake of thier kids.

"So tell me what are you three doing tonight?" Dawson asks.

"Three?" Joey asks.

"Yes three, do you have anything special planned?"

"No just going out for dinner and then back to the hotel. This trip was a little unexpected and unplanned for. So we aren't doing a whole lot of site seeing." Joey explains

"Well how about this, I am haveing a little gathering at my place. We are launching a new series on T.V., it is called The Creek. Why don't you guys come, it will be fun, and i can show off my kids."

"Oh can we mom, please, please, please. We will be good the rest of the year, if you let us go." Sara and Mitch say at the same time.

Joey looks at the two of them and smiles. How can she tell them and Dawson no. "Are you sure we won't be any trouble or a burden?"

"Trouble, burden, Joey you three will never be either of those things, not to me. It is settled then. Do you think it would be ok if i kept the kids while you went back to the hotel and got ready for the dinner party?" Dawson asks Joey

"What about them, don't they need to change as well?"

"I'll take care of that if it is ok with you and them?"

Mitch and Sara are looking at thier mom with hopeful eyes they want to stay with thier father, and learn as much about him as they can. Joey can see it in thier eyes, she can't say no. " If they want to stay then they can." she finally says. They both run to her and give her a big hug while saying thank you. Joey sees the excitment in thier faces and knows they have what they want.

Dawson walks to his desk and pushes the intercom. "Yes Mr. Leery."

"Tina would you call Mark and ask him to come in here please."

"Yes right away."

"Joey think you can hang around for a little while?" Dawson asks her.

"Um-sure." She tells him. I hope he doesn't want to yell at me. I know what i did was wrong, but i hope that heart of his still knows how to forgive.

A well dressed man, well really a kid, he looks about 20, walks in.

"Mr. Leery, you sent for me?"

"Yes Mark, i would like you too meet my son Mitch, and my daughter, Sara."

"Nice to meet you." Mark says with a look of confussion.

"It is a long story Mark, but i am sure you will have a chance to hear it."

"Of course sorry for the stares."

"It is ok I had the same reaction. Would you do me a favor and give Sara and Mitch a tour of the place." It was more of a statement than a request.

"Sure follow me guys." He says as he leads them out. They are so excited that they are going to get to see the rest of the place. After they are gone Dawson turns his attention on Joey.

"So from what Sara was saying it has been kinda hard on the three of you. Why didn't you ever call Jo? You know i would have been happy to help."

"Because Dawson, the whole reason i left to have them is so you could realize your dreams. If i would have called you it would have ruined everything i did so you could."

"What about your dreams, Joey."

"Oh Dawson, I have my dreams and so much more. I am the editor for the paper, i have a nice house, good friends, and two of the greastest children, From the man i love and who's kids i wanted to bear. I would say my life in almost complete."

"Almost, what is it missing Joey?"

"My family back in Capeside, i haven't seen them in thirteen years. Then there is you."

"What about me Joey."

"Well, having you back in the kids' life. So they could get to know you and you them."

"I see." Dawson knows there is more to it than that but not too sure if he should say something or not. He has never given up hope of finding her and restoring thier relationship. He realizes he may not get another chace." Is that all, Joey or is there more?"

"What more could there be? I made a chocie i know that would alinate us for the rest of our lives. I did it for you, because i love you that much. I made my bed now i have to lay in it."

"And what if i say it may not be as bad as you think it is?" Dawson asks Joey with a gaurded look.

"I would say all of my dreams really have come true, But i know it can never be." Joey says with a down cast look.

Dawson has had enough of this it is plain she still love him, and even though he is angry she did this, he still loves her. 'Time for action old boy' He tells himself. With not another word he walks to her, grabs her arms and kisses her. It is a kiss that has been thirteen years in the making, and it shows. The passion behind it supprises even Joey as they both pull away and say "WOW."

"Are you still convinced it can never happen?" He asks her

"I'm not sure what to believe. You know i didn't come here for this reason. I did come to tell you about them. They want to audition for your movie and i figured it would be one way to break the ice. I never expected you too ever forgive me. Accept the children yes, want to spend time with them yes. Want me back in your life, was the farthest thing in my mind."

"Joey i never stopped looking for you, i never stopped loving you. All i have done these past thirteen years is search for you. Bessie even gave up. but not me. I couldn't understand how you could walk away from us. Now i know and even though it makes me angry that you did what you did, i love you even more for it."

With this statment Joey's head whips up, tears are in her eyes as she looks deep into the soul of the boy she knew so well in high school. There in that soul it is like she never left. All the love all the desires were still there. Her heart skips a beat when she realizes that her dreams could come true. Her and Dawson together again with thier kids with them, a real family.

"Dawson are you saying that there is a chance for us?"

"No Joey there is no chance there is only US." He says

That was the final straw, Joey felt weak and started to fall. Dawson grabbed her before she hit the floor. He carried her to the chair and sat her down in it. He slowly stroked the hair from her face in gentle slow brushes.

"Jo are you ok? Is there something wrong?"

"No i am fine Dawson, maybe for the first time in a long time i am fine." She says as she smiles at him.

God he has missed that smile, he can remember a time when he could get lost in that smile. In fact he was right now, all of the anger in him just vanished like it had never been there. How did she do that? He wondered to himslef. With that he reaches up and kisses her slowly and passionatly, just as Mitch and Sara walk back in from thier tour of the studio.


	4. Chapter 4

"Opps, sorry." Was all they said as they closed the door with huge smiles on thier faces.

"Get back in here you two." Dawson says just as the door is about to close.

They walk back in with true hope in thier eyes. Could it be that thier mom and dad were going to get back together, could all of thier dreams be coming true. Could God really have blessed the broken road that lead them to him?

"So tell me guys, what would you think if me and your mom gave this another try?" Dawson asks them

They only stare at him for a few minutes before Sara answers. "We would like that Dad-- i mean Dawson."

"Sara it is ok, you can call me dad if you want, remember i am."

"Sweety it is ok, i know it is all new to you, but he is your dad." Joey tells her daughter.

"So this means we can call you dad, and spend time with you and do all the things a normal family does?" Mitch asks.

"Of course we can, we can do what ever you want to, as long as it is in L.A. . At least for a little while, remember i am doing a movie with my kids."

"Mom is it ok if we stay in L.A. for a little while longer?" Sara asks.

"Yeah mom please can we?" Mitch adds.

"What do you say mom, can you guys stay for a few more days?" Dawson asks.

"I'm not sure i can get the time off of work, but if i can then yes we can stay for a little while longer. If i can't then maybe your dad would like for you two too stay with him for a couple of weeks while i go back and work." Joey says.

"Can we DAD?" both kids ask at the same time.

"Well of course you can as long as you want too." Dawson says.

"Cool, i have always wanted to see the sights here in L.A." Mitch says.

"You know i have alot of questions for you daw...dad. Maybe we can spend some time and talk as well." Sara says

"Of course we can, and i will answer any question you have to the best of my ability, but for now why don't you kids go enjoy the afternoon while me and your mom talk."

"Ok dad, what time should we be back here?"

"Tara will bring you back in an hour or two, why don't you two go shopping she can show you where. Have fun and enjoy the day." Dawson tells them.

"Shopping you mean for new clothes and things?" Both ask at the same time.

"Yes and anything else you may need. Tara please take care of the bill for me, you have the company card."

"Dawson please don't spoil them, i know it is all new but we have limits." Joey pleads

"Go on guys and let me and mom talk have fun." Dawson kisses each one on the forehead and hugs them as they leave with Tara.

"Ok now that the kids are gone lets talk about the US thing." Joey says.

"What about it?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes Joey i meant every word of it, i want you back in my life and as more than just friends. I want us to be a family, i want you and the kids to have everything you didn't while you were in hiding. Your the reason i have all of this, it is because you left all those years ago that i have become the person i am today. So you should be able to enjoy it with me as should the kids. So what do you say, move here live with me find a job here and lets build our family together." Dawson pleads with her.

"Oh Dawson you have know idea how long i have waited to hear those words, but are you really sure you can forgive me for what i did. Are these your true feelings or are these feeling coming from wanting to know your kids?"

"I can answer that question for you Joey." A voice she hasn't heard in years says from the door way.

She slowly turns around to see Pacey standing in the door with a big smile on his face. She can't believe how much he has changed, her old friend from the creek, looks more like a man than she ever thought he would.

"Pacey, hi how are you, long time no see huh."

"Hi Jo, and as for your question, well i am in shock about the kids but as for him." He points to Dawson. "I can tell you that he is still in love with you and would do anything to have you back." He says as he walks in and hugs her.

"You see even Pacey knows how i feel. So what do you say, i mean if you need a little bit of time i will understand. I just want you to be happy." Dawson tells her.

"Yeah Jo that is all any of us want for you. Is for you to be happy. I have a suggestion for you, why don't you take the kids and go vist Bessie. Maybe that will help you make up your mind and it will give you time to catch up with your family. There have been some big changes in that department as well." Pacey says

"But we promised the kids they could stay here and spend time with their dad." Joey objects

"I think they will understand. Besides after you spend some time out there they can come back here to do that." Pacey tells her.


End file.
